FairyTale
by CSI1983
Summary: Peter takes a bullet that was meant for her.


_So I thought that I would begin my new Fringe obsession with something a little easier then a full on story. I like that Olivia has a much softer side, even though you have to work hard to see it._

_Please take it easy on me - no flames._

_And Joshua Jackson is awesome...And so is Anna Torv...And John Noble..._

_I could go on but I want you to read._

_P.S - The characters are not mine...And this makes me depressed._

_Enjoy_

She felt the shove that made her fall, hard. It came a mere second after she heard Peter say her name. She felt the string as she landed on a million tiny, sharp stones, skidding slightly on the ground. Then she heard the shot. It blasted through the silence of the warehouse, making her ears ring. She lifted her head in time to see Peter fall, saw his blood spill onto the ground. She didn't think as she straightened her arm and shot at the man who shot at them, stopping only when she saw him crumple to the ground, not moving. For a bitter moment, she hoped he was dead. It wasn't meant to be like this. That bullet was for her, not for Peter. She was meant to take the risks, not him. She half crawled, half skidded to the ground beside him. He was hit in the lower abdomen and the blood was already pooling below him. He groaned as she applied pressure. He glimmered brightly, even in the remote darkness of the warehouse. The fear, dark and intense curled her stomach, made her head spin.

"You're an idiot. Why did you do that?"

Peter groaned again and Olivia felt her heart stop when she saw that there was blood in his mouth. All she could smell was the dense copper of his blood.

* * *

She went with him in the ambulance, but once at the hospital he was rushed off and she was left standing alone. She made some calls, ignoring the pain in her palms and waited. She was fine, they had checked her over the best they could, but she pushed them away. They were wasting time with her. Walter rushed in first, Astrid close behind. He took one look at her and froze, his eyes travelling down. Olivia followed his gaze and realized that she was covered in blood. Peter's blood. His life force was all over her top, pants and shoes. Walter smiled softly at her as he got closer and after a moment's pause, pulled her into his arms. She stiffened but then relaxed into his hold. He smelt like the lab and it was strangely comforting and familiar. When he finally released her, he stood back, hands on her shoulders, examining her.

"What happened?"

Olivia sighed, slipping from his grasp and sunk into a seat, Astrid sliding in on one side, Walter on the other.

"The suspect shot at me. I didn't see it coming and Peter pushed me out of the way. He took the bullet."

Her voice caught and she felt Astrid take her hand and heard her gasp.

"Olivia, your hands."

Olivia looked down and saw that the pebbles hadn't just scrapped her. They had become wedged beneath her skin, which explained the odd, throbbing pain and the odd stiffening of her skin. Walter stood and approached a nurse that had been wondering by. Olivia heard nothing of the conversation, she didn't want to. She was far too numb for that.

"Come Olivia, let's fix you up."

Walter gently took her hand, avoiding the palm and lead her into an examination room. She sat down and watched as he sorted through instruments.

"I'm sorry Walter. That should have been me."

Walter shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Peter did the right thing."

"No, he didn't. He's an idiot."

Walter snapped on latex gloves and turned her hands, palm up and gently swabbed them with alcohol. Olivia hissed through her teeth. The pain felt good. Real. Olivia didn't even flinch as one by one, Walter carefully extracted the tiny stones until there were a dozen in the small, silver pan in front of them. He wrapped her hands carefully, the tip of his tongue touching his lip. Just like Peter sometimes did. Olivia felt the catch in her throat and she started to shiver. Delayed shock, she felt the familiar, painful chill in her veins. It had happened to her a few times, the last, when she had first started working with the new Fringe division. By the time Walter was done, her teeth were chattering and silent tears were falling thick and hot down her cheeks. Walter took a blanket off the hospital bed and wordlessly wrapped it around her shoulders. Then he handed her a tissue and a small smile.

"He did the right thing."

"How can you say that?"

Walter cupped her hands.

"Because he can't lose you."

Olivia looked at her shoes, the tips darker then normal, the knowledge of why stung worse then any wound.

"I can't lose him either. Going back is no longer an option."

In that moment, everything caught up to her and she crumbled. She shook and sobbed and she couldn't stop. She could barely breathe. Walter just held her, stroking her hair like she was a child, not bothering to try and convince her it would be okay.

* * *

She always approached the memory of John the way a child does when they have lost a tooth. She toyed with it, pushing and circling, wanting to know if it was going to hurt. She thought she had it good with John, even if it ended the way it did. She was happy. She guessed that part of the allure was the secrecy, how the stolen kisses would make her heart race, how being alone in the car with him tested all her self control. How completely reckless it made her, something she had never been before. Even as a teenager she was straighter then most. John didn't push for things, never tried to dig deeper then she would allow. Then she met Peter. She got to see things that other people missed. How he studied people, how he cared for Walter and how much being from the other side hurt him. And the first time he kissed her, she got a rush that she had never had with John. He consumed her thoughts and even when she was busy, he was always at the back of her mind, waiting for her attention to return. He wanted to know her, wanted to know things that she never knew others could care about. He was the only thing that got her home from the other side. When she found out about _her_, she honestly didn't think anything could heal that betrayal. But Peter did. He went out of his way to prove his innocence and convince her that she was the one he wanted, not _her. _She was his Olivia. Her phone physically jolted her from her thoughts and she answered it briskly.

"Dunham."

Her voice was steady, something she was surprised by. She felt like any moment now, she would come apart again.

"Olivia, it's Nina Sharp. I just heard about Peter. How is he?"

"Still in surgery."

"He'll be fine, Olivia."

It was what you said, wasn't it? It was the same as apologizing when someone died, like taking food to a wake. It was just something you did.

"I know."

"Call me with an update when you can."

"Will do."

Olivia put her phone back in her pocket and sat back in her chair, her head against the wall. He had to be ok. There was no other option.

"I have coffee."

Olivia opened her eyes slowly and took the coffee Walter offered.

"Black, one sugar."

"You remembered."

Walter smiled slightly.

"Peter made sure I did."

Olivia sipped the drink, wincing slightly. She had forgotten how bad the hospital coffee was.

"He's going to be fine, Olivia."

She shook her head and studied him.

"You are just saying that."

She could see the fear and panic in his eyes, knew that it was reflected in her own. He was going through the motions of comfort.

"If he dies, it's because of me."

"No. If he dies-"

Walter stumbled on the word for a moment.

"If he dies, it's because he's Peter. He would never let anything happen to you."

"I was doing just fine before he came along."

Walter nodded but didn't argue, despite the lie. She wasn't doing fine at all. When Peter came into her life, she had been broken. He hadn't miraculously fixed her, made her scars disappear but he had applied a balm that made her forget. In their little bubble, she felt normal. Better then normal; she felt alive. She hadn't realized just how much she had been existing rather than living. Until Peter. He had changed it all. Walter gently placed a hand over hers, and she let him, losing herself beneath the fluorescent lights.

* * *

With a guilty feeling, she asked Astrid to take Walter home. The more impatient and distressed he got, the more he would follow random doctors and nurses, trying to find out anything he could about Peter. And when the right doctor finally did appear, it was to tell them that they would be lucky if they heard anything by morning. When Walter and Astrid left, Olivia stood alone, fingering her keys. She didn't think that she could drive, not safely anyway, her mind kept slipping from her. She called a cab and while waiting outside, desperately wished she smoked, just to have something to do with her hands. It wasn't until she saw her house that she remembered that Rachel and Ella were staying for the weekend. They would have arrived while she had been at work. Olivia paused on the way to the door, examined herself. If you didn't look too closely, you would not see the blood, which how now dried hard and stiff against the fabric. She paused at the door, buttoning her jacket, before taking a deep breath and going in. The house smelt like pizza and bubblegum bubble bath, Ella's current bath time passion.

"Hey Liv, I ordered-"

Rachel's words fell from her lips as she looked Olivia up and down. She must have looked worse then she thought. Ella came running from the bathroom, ramming into Olivia full force.

"Aunt Livia!"

Olivia pulled her into her arms and held her close, enjoying her skinny little arms tight around her neck. Her hair was still damp from the bath and she was nothing but sweet smelling innocence and bubblegum. Olivia wondered absently how long it will take to get rid of the residue this time. A small price to pay for her own personal, slice of delicious sunshine that was Ella.

"Hey baby girl. I swear you've grown two inches since I last saw you."

"Mommy said I'm going to be tall, like you."

"Then you'll be able to reach things from shelves."

Ella giggled and slipped from her embrace, her attention turned to the cartoons that Olivia could hear on the TV. Rachel approached her, frowning as she took in Olivia.

"What happened?"

Olivia slipped off her coat and heard Rachel's gasp. There was obviously more blood then she thought. Rachel's hands started searching her, patting her down gently.

"Are you hurt? What happened to your hands?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Calm down. It's not me who is having surgery right now."

It only took Rachel a moment to see in her eyes what the truth was.

"Peter."

Just the sound of his name almost tore her heart again. She swallowed heavily and not able to trust her voice, she nodded. She brushed past Rachel and headed to the kitchen. She located a clean glass, poured herself a shot of whiskey, downed it and then poured herself another. She paused only when three shots were down and her hands had ceased to shake.

"The bullet was mine. Peter pushed me out of the way and took it instead."

"And your hands?"

Rachel had come up behind her and was gently examining her bandaged palm.

"He pushed me hard enough to get some gravel under the skin. But I'm fine. He, on the other hand, is an idiot."

"Liv, he's going-"

"I'm going to have a shower."

Olivia left the room before Rachel could finish her sentence. She went into her room and froze when she saw the bed. They hadn't made it that morning and the sheets and cover were twisted at the bottom of the bed. She went to his side and laid down, pulling the pillow close to her face. His smell lingered there in the fabric and it was enough to start the tears again. She couldn't stop crying.

"Liv?"

Rachel's voice was a whisper, her footsteps almost silent. Olivia didn't answer, keeping her face in Peter's pillow. She felt Rachel climb onto the bed and wrap her arms around her. Olivia shifted and curled into Rachel, letting herself go completely. Rachel stroked her hair, saying nothing, just letting her cry. When the tears finally stopped, Rachel gently pulled her from the bed and into the bathroom. Olivia stood silently, numb as Rachel unwound the bandages from her hands and then helped her step out of her clothes, bundling them into a corner. Olivia stepped under the spray and it felt good on her numb skin. She only half heard Rachel leave to go and check on Ella. Every movement felt robotic as she washed her hair and her body. Her stomach turned as she saw the blood flow down the drain, a combination of her own and Peter's. When she got out, she examined herself in the mirror. She had some scraps down her side, and she could see the clear outlining of a bruise that would haunt her. She could also feel the stiffening that came with it. She dried herself off and pulled on her robe. When she made it back into the kitchen, Ella and Rachel were at the table eating pizza and salad and Olivia sat with them. She picked at her pizza, not really eating, sipping at her drink.

"Livia?"

Olivia blinked, trying to focus.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Why are you sad?"

Olivia felt the small smile pull at her lips.

"Peter's not very well."

Ella nodded and then her face lit up.

"You mean your boyfriend? I like him. He's funny"

The word sounded strange, even though it was true enough. They had never really discussed it, they had kind of fallen into a romantic relationship. Ella frowned, her food now forgotten.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I hope so."

Ella slid her plate next to Olivia's before climbing onto her lap. She stayed there for the rest of the meal, chatting happily. When the food was done, she twirled strands of Olivia's hair around her finger, her head resting against her chest. Olivia tried to relax and let the Ella magic work. After a little while, Olivia saw the thumb slip into Ella's mouth and knew that it was bedtime, her little body becoming slightly heavier as sleepiness relaxed her limbs.

"Hey, baby girl?"

Ella didn't move, her response muffled around her thumb.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to have a sleep over?"

Ella nodded slightly and Olivia shifted her weight, scooping her up easily in her arms. She pushed her door open with her foot, placing Ella carefully on the bed. She tucked her in, placing a quick kiss on her temple.

"I'll be in soon, ok?"

Ella nodded and Olivia flicked off the light, leaving the door slightly open. Rachel was waiting for her on the sofa, two fresh drinks on the table, the whiskey bottle close. She had a hair brush on her lap and she offered her a small smile as Olivia moved closer. She settled herself in front of Rachel, flicked her hair back over her shoulders and closed her eyes. As Rachel gently pulled the brush through the tangled strands, Olivia remembered again. She had always had long hair, could not remember a time without it. When she was upset, Rachel would brush it out and they would talk. It was one of a million little routines that they had established. It was always that, simple rhythms that made them sisters.

"So talk."

Olivia told her about Peter pushing her out of the way and taking the bullet, the same basic run down that she had given her when she had walked through the door. Nothing more and nothing less. Rachel let Olivia fall silent and finished brushing her hair, threading it into a loose braid, just like she did sometimes with Ella. Olivia turned and accepted the glass of whiskey, sipping it and sighing as it seared her throat.

"You're different."

"Sorry?"

Rachel sighed and crossed her legs, rolling the glass between her palms.

"You've changed. Since Peter, I mean."

"No I haven't."

For a moment, Olivia wondered if Rachel had met _her_, the smiling, happy version that everyone had come to accept as Olivia Dunham while she was caught on the other side.

"Yes you have. It's in a good way. You seem happier with him."

"I am."

Rachel smiled at the surprise on Olivia's face. It was too quick an answer, one that she didn't get a chance to think about.

"What you have with him, it's real you know. I thought I had that with Craig."

Olivia reached over and took Rachel's hand but Rachel just smiled, no tears or pain in her eyes. She had moved on, just what she needed. Just what she needed for herself and for Ella.

"You had that with Craig."

"No Liv, I _thought_ I had that with Craig. But with you and Peter….The way he watches you, the way he smiles, the way he makes you smile. I swear, get you two in a room together and you could start a forest fire."

Despite the circumstances, she laughed. And it felt good.

"Shut up."

Her words sounded odd, tumbling strangely from her mouth.

"He's special, your Peter. Important."

Olivia felt the laughter in her chest again. Rachel had no idea just how important he was, not just to this world but the other one as well.

"He's very special."

"To you."

Olivia let the comment slide past and examined the whiskey bottle. It had taken on a slightly wavering shape, much like everything else. She was drunk. She released a tiny giggle.

"You got me drunk."

"Honey, you had three whiskey's before you had even hit the showers."

"I can't be drunk, if the hospital calls - "

"I will drive you."

"And Ella?"

"Sleeps soundly, no matter what you do. Haven't you noticed that? You could drop a bomb on that girl and all she would do is mumble and roll over. You just scoop her up and pop her in the car."

"At least she doesn't snore like you."

"I don't snore!"

"You sound like a lawnmower."

Rachel leaned forward and slapped Olivia lightly, with no real effort before she started laughing. It was the lightest, most carefree laugh that Olivia had heard from her in a very long time. Eventually the laughter fell away and Olivia examined her hands. The shower had cleaned off all the excess blood that had come through after Walter had done the initial cleaning, the pocket marks where the stones had slipped under skin a bright pink. And suddenly, her side ached and she felt it all again.

"I can't lose him, Rach. I can't lose what we have."

Rachel cocked her head slightly and waited. Olivia bent her knees, resting her chin on them, concentrating on her toes. It was the wrong thing to do. She remembered one morning, Peter had done a running commentary on her feet, describing them in an odd lyrical fashion, sounding like a poet. It was ridiculous, they were just feet, nothing more then flesh and bone but Peter saw them as a thing of beauty. Everything she showed him became a thing of beauty. Her scars, her fears, her hopes for the future and the stupid little things that made her Olivia Dunham. He adored them all. And she loved all of his stupid little things too. How he could get so completely lost in something that she was fairly certain that she could do a strip show and he would never notice. How he _never _replaced the toilet roll or how he always had the shower curtain outside of the tub so that the water dripped onto the floor. How he never put the DVD's back into the proper cases and a movie night always ended in a stupid mission. Or how when he smiled he could light up an entire room. How his smell filled her room and the car, something that she could never quite put her finger on, but it made her mouth water nonetheless. How he always had a coffee for her, how he was with Ella, who adored him in return. How he could tell when she was lying, knowing when to push and when to leave things alone. How he was with Walter, sweet and patient. How he saw all her imperfections and loved her anyway, just as she did him.

"I love him."

"I know."

"He drives me nuts though."

Rachel offered a smile.

"The best ones do."

Olivia leaned her head across the back of the sofa and let the memories carry her away. Her life would be cold without Peter. She never realized that until she tried to picture her life before him. It was far too hard. It felt like he had always been there and when they got involved, it was natural, a sweet extension of their friendship. When they had first sleep together, it hadn't felt strange or awkward, it had felt natural. Perhaps because they knew each other so intimately already that it really only left the physical side of things. She could remember every smile, every sweet word and every touch as if it were yesterday. Her world without Peter was a darker place and she didn't want to go back to stumbling through her own existence.

"You should get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Sleep over?"

It was left over from childhood, the concept of a sleepover. They always did it when there stepfather had hurt them, curled together in fear and companionship. As they got older, it was a measure of comfort. Rachel nodded and Olivia left the cleaning up to her, half stumbling to the room, pausing before heading to the bathroom first. She really didn't need to breathe whiskey all over Ella. She brushed her teeth and pulled on the shorts and Peter's MIT shirt that she had worn the night before. She crawled under the blankets, smiling as Ella turned and curled into her chest. She rested her chin on the Ella's soft, brown hair and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Rachel climbed in and it only took a few moments before Olivia heard her deep, heavy breathing. Ella stirred in her arms, stretching before opening her eyes.

"Are you better now?"

Olivia twisted a strand of Ella's hair around her finger, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes baby girl, I'm a lot better. You should go back to sleep."

Ella nodded and closed her eyes again but she kept talking, her voice a soft whisper.

"Mummy said that you used to do this all the time when you were little."

"What's that?"

"Sleepovers. Mummy said that it was a good thing to do when you are sad so you know that you are not alone."

"That's right. Except your Mummy used to climb into my bed all the time when she was cold. She would put her cold face into my neck."

She nuzzled Ella's neck with her nose, making her giggle.

"Silly Mummy."

"You're Mummy is very silly."

"Livia?"

"Yes Princess?."

"I'm sad too."

Olivia pulled away slightly to look at Ella's face. Even in the dark, she could see the concern.

"Why?"

"Because Peter is my friend. Mummy said that we could visit him when he's better and make him a big card. She said that would help."

Olivia pulled Ella close, wondering how in the world she deserved a wonderful little person like Ella in her life. She was such a sweet girl with an incredible heart. She also remembered the world that didn't have Ella or Rachel in it and it was dimmer, less for the loss.

"He'll be ok Livia. I said my prayers tonight and God will make it better, you'll see."

"You prayed for Peter?"

"Yes. And God answers prayers if you mean them. Mummy said that you pray with your heart and God can see what you feel."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I'm always smart."

Olivia laughed and stroked Ella's hair, just like Walter had done to her hours earlier. Ella's breath was hot on her neck, and she could feel her lips moving slightly, even as she drifted to sleep. Olivia remained awake, too many memories, too many hopes going around and around in her mind. The hours slipped past and as the sun started to rise, Olivia, for the first time in a very long time, started to pray. She prayed for Peter, she prayed for herself, she prayed for them, with all of her heart and soul.

* * *

When the call came, it was almost 1pm and Olivia felt herself starting to lose it. She had done everything in her power to keep from looking at the clock. She had done the laundry, taking the time to separate colours and whites, something she hardly ever did. She cleaned the bathroom, stripped and remade the bed and cleaned the kitchen. And then she spent two hours giving her undivided attention to Ella, who was working hard on Peter's card. Rachel popped out at some point, coming back with flowers and a small stuffed toy, another gift from Ella for Peter. She just about jumped out of her skin when her mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Agent Dunham?"

"Yes."

"Good afternoon, my name is Christopher Duncan, I'm Mr. Bishop's surgeon. He's in recovery right now. He will be ready to receive guests in a few hours. He's going to be fine."

"Thank you for your call, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Have a good day Agent Dunham."

"You too."

Olivia hung up the phone, placing it carefully on the table. Her fear, her worry, her regret simply vanished. She sunk further into the chair, trying to remember to breath. She felt Rachel's hand on her shoulder, could feel Ella's worried gaze. She smiled widely.

"Peter's out of surgery. Looks like he's going to be fine.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Olivia, hugging her tightly. Olivia leaned forward and pulled Ella into the hug as well.

"You did it baby girl."

Ella frowned.

"Did what?"

"Your prayers, they worked."

Ella grinned, flashing a few toothless gaps.

"Told you."

* * *

"He died twice."

Olivia's heart was in her throat when she heard those word's, quickly followed by reassurances that he would be fine. A wash of red joy bubbled through her every vein, as if her blood was suddenly carbonated.

"The bullet got his spleen, hence the blood loss. There was some liver damage, a collapsed lung and a couple of cracked ribs. He's lucky. The bullet bounced around, made a hell of a mess. He had to have three transfusions and he'll need another before he leaves."

The doctor turned on his heel, and was gone. Walter pulled her into a quick hug before following the doctor to go and see Peter. The relief was enough for Olivia at the moment and she sat and let herself smile. Her idiot was going to be just fine.

He was asleep when she entered the room. She had stayed back and waited a good couple of hours before finally seeing him. Walter would only leave when Astrid convinced him that Peter needed more rest. Olivia had slipped into the room, settled herself in chair and watched him sleep. He was attached to a heart monitor and drip, the beeping sounds strangely soothing. It was his voice that stirred her, she didn't even know she had fallen asleep.

"Hey beautiful."

He offered her a crooked smile, one that she didn't return.

"You're an idiot."

Peter shifted in the bed, wincing slightly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You got yourself shot."

Peter shook his head.

"I literally take a bullet for you and _I'm_ getting told off? Not fair."

Olivia stood and moved closer, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was stupid."

She gave him a hard look but it didn't last long. He was giving her that grin and she felt her mouth tug upward in response. He extended a hand and with a sigh she took it.

"What happened to your hands?"

He was worried about her again, his face pulled into a deep frown. He turned her hand gently over in his.

"I got some stones lodged in my hands when I fell."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Focus. You got shot, remember?"

Peter gently tugged her hand, pulling her closer to the bed. He moved over slightly and Olivia slipped in beside him. She leaned forward and kissed him, pouring out her relief that he was ok, appreciating that his bulky, hard warmth was still there.

"You scared me. I thought you were going to die."

Peter pulled her close.

"Technically, I did. Twice."

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

"That should have been me."

She felt Peter stiffen."

"No. Don't say that. Every time you get hurt…"

He let the words trail off and she didn't need him to finish. It happened to her too.

"How is this going to work? I mean every time you get hurt or I get hurt, the other one breaks. How is that normal?"

Peter chuckled.

"Nothing in our lives is normal. Haven't you noticed that?"

Olivia sighed.

"Yes. I just wish you hadn't been hurt. And I'm not some damsel in distress you know."

"You're just a damsel who doesn't realize it yet."

Olivia sighed.

"I haven't read that one to Ella yet."

"Sorry?"

"The twisted fairytale where the damsel in distress is one with a gun."

Peter laughed and Olivia delighted in the sound, even if it was a little rough.

"Well, it would have been that way if they wrote the stories in our time. You may be tough, fierce and determined but you are also human. So you are, by default, my damsel."

"So where is your white horse?"

"Out back. I was waiting for the right time to introduce you."

Peter's hand had found it's way into her hair while they were talking, gently massaging her scalp. She felt the soft tug as he worked the tie out of her hair, working his fingers through the braid that she hadn't bothered to undo. She sighed, relaxing further into his embrace.

"You braided your hair."

"Rachel did it."

"I like it. How are they?"

"Good. Ella prayed for you when I told her you weren't well."

Peter laughed, the sound making his chest vibrate.

"How can I go wrong when I have a girl like her on my side?"

"And she made you are a card."

"I should get shot more often."

Olivia nudged him with her foot.

"Again, not funny."

Peter kissed the top of her head.

"How long do you have to be in here for?"

"Doctor said at least a week."

Olivia sighed.

"The bed is going to be empty without you."

"I know but it's only for a few days. Gives you, Rachel and Ella a chance to catch up properly. Just try to stay out of trouble."

"It's Fringe, I have no say in the matter."

"I know but can you try at least?"

Before she could answer, they were interrupted by a light tapping on the door. Ella came bounding into the room, card in her hands.

"Hi Peter!"

Olivia gave Peter a quick smile before slipping off the bed. She carefully lifted Ella onto the bed instead.

"Careful, Ella."

Ella sat down beside him and offered him the card.

"Livia and me worked on this today. Mummy said it would make you feel better."

Peter opened the large yellow card, reading the large bold handwriting that only a child could possibly get away with. He smiled brightly at Ella, pulling her into a careful hug.

"Thank you Ella. Your Mummy was right, this does make me feel so much better."

Ella turned to Rachel, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Give him the other stuff Mummy."

Rachel moved closer, offering Peter the sunflowers and stuffed bear. She leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're ok Peter. We were worried."

"No need to worry Rach. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Ella tugged on Peter's arm to get his attention again and started telling him about her school, her friends and how Rachel had promised her a puppy one day. After half an hour, Olivia could see him tiring, the faint licker in his eyes and the paling of his cheeks.

"Ella?"

Ella turned, mid sentence, frowning slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Peter needs to rest. How about we head home and we get some McDonalds on the way?"

Ella's face lit up and she nodded.

"Ok!"

Ella gave Peter a hug before she slid off the bed. Rachel took her hand and smiled at Peter.

"Bye Peter. Feel better soon."

"Will do. Bye Rach."

Rachel squeezed her hand on her way out the door and Olivia approached the bed again. She fussed over Peter for a moment, making sure he was warm and that his IV wasn't tangled from Ella's movements. Peter caught her hand and kissed the broken skin of her palm.

"You didn't promise."

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I promise."

He smiled and captured her lips again.

"Are you going to visit me again tomorrow?"

"Just try and stop me."

Olivia gave him one last kiss before pulling away. She drew his curtains, plunging the room into a pleasantly soft darkness.

"Miss Olivia Dunham?"

Peter's voice was sleepy in the dim. Olivia turned on her heel and smiled.

"Yes, Mr Peter Bishop?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I love you too."

She paused to see if there was anything else but he was fast asleep, his breathing deep and easy. She closed the door after her and went to where Rachel and Ella were waiting, the world suddenly light again.


End file.
